


I Wanna Be Like You

by InaliaFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Customs, Cute, Drift - Freeform, Driftrod, Fluff, Height Differences, Human Activities, M/M, More tags to be added, Playing, Rodimus - Freeform, Sparring, Tickling, Transformers Animated - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InaliaFox/pseuds/InaliaFox
Summary: Drift has come to realize that the humans have many little customs and activities that the humans participate in, much more so the younger ones. He becomes intrigued and wants to participate in some of them with his best friend! Will Rodimus be as inclined to do this as Drift is though?
Relationships: Drift/Rodimus
Kudos: 25





	I Wanna Be Like You

**Author's Note:**

> For Sewerrats <3

Earth was a strange place, Drift couldn't deny that. He couldn’t help but find himself curious as he watched the humans perform their rituals and play through their menial little lives.  
Before long however, the speedster found himself wanting to experience more, to learn more. Intrigued, he found himself actually wanting to take part in these little activities, much to the dismay of his best friend.

This time would be no different.

Drift found himself sitting in what the humans called a park. It was large and shrouded in trees and other organic life. He found places like these to be quite peaceful: they were a great place for him to sit and meditate, or even just get away from daily life. His team hadn’t been able to come to earth much, not like Optimus’, so he would take advantage of it as much as he could.  
He sat cross-legged on the lush, green grass, optics closed as he vented evenly, taking in all the sounds around him. Before he knew it he could hear the soft stomping along ground and laughter echoing around him.

It happened quite frequently. He would be sitting there, minding his own business as small children passed him by. Most of the time they would go right past him, hardly paying him any attention. The speedster preferred that; however, he couldn't help the ache that swam past his spark whenever they overlooked him.

Moving to stand, Drift shook off what dirt he could before softly walking towards the human children. It wouldn’t hurt to peek, just to see what they were up to, would it? Besides, it's not as if his identity was a secret.

Drift stopped a few feet away, shrouded by some of the taller trees in the area. He watched, optics full of curiosity as the two children took turns standing against a singular tree. While one stood against it, the other took some sort of a sharp object and made a mark above their head before they switched off, doing the same for the other child. When they were finished, they both stood facing the tree, eyes wide and full of excitement as they compared the two different heights and laughed!

Wait...they were measuring each other's height?! What a funny thing to do! Then again, human children supposedly did grow fast - unlike Cybertronians.

Their height change spanned out over vorns just as their age did, so it was never really that noticeable. A thought suddenly struck him before he took off running in the other direction. He was almost positive this wasn't going to work without a bit of a fight but… well, there was nothing wrong with that!

It hadn’t taken him long to reach his destination: the mech he was after never went far from the ship - it was their home after all. Optimus’s team had their base, and they had their ship. It just sort of worked.

“Rodimus! I’ve been looking for you!”

He walked towards the brightly colored mech, a playful smile very well evident on his face as he approached.  
“What is it this time Drift?”

“I found myself watching the human children again. They were doing this odd thing where they took notice of each other's heights? I wanted to do it with you!”

Drift watched as Rodimus looked at him with a somewhat blank expression. Sure, it sounded kind of silly, but it seemed like fun. Rodimus was usually up for anything fun, so Drift couldn't help but hope that he would agree to this as well.

“No.”

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no, we’re not doing something like that.”

“It’ll be fun though!”

“I said no Drift!”

Rodimus moved, seemingly to walk away. Why didn't he want to do this? Usually, the racer jumped at a chance to goof off with the white speedster. Drift smirked before he lunged for Rodimus, wrapping his arms around him before hefting him over his shoulder.

“Put me down!”

“Not until you let me measure you, Roddy!”

He started walking away from their ship, Rodimus neatly placed on his shoulder as he grinned. The racer was going to do this whether he wanted to or not. 

Humming as they walked, his optics darted around looking for the perfect tree. It had to be a good size to accommodate the both of them, both in height and width. Rodimus occasionally kicked his legs, trying to squirm out of his grip; each time he felt Rodimus squirm or wiggle, Drift tightened his hold, pulling the racer down on his shoulder until he heard a defeated sigh, the mech going limp and giving up until the next attempt.

His pedes moved softly along the grass as he walked. The breeze was soft, trees swaying, the leaves shuffling as they rubbed against each other. The solar cycle was nice - it was warm. Drift didn’t care for the colder season this planet had, however, the warmer season was beautiful: there was so much organic life and the plant life was abundant. 

He was pulled from his thoughts as he almost dropped his captain, his frame tensing as his servo clamped down on the mech still strewn over his shoulder. Turning his helm, he looked to Rodimus, optics wide with an almost disbelief. 

“Are you… trying to tickle me?”

Drift caught the movement of his captain’s bright yellow spoilers, the telltale sign that he was indeed up to something. He smirked, shifting Rodimus in his grip as he took another step forward.

“Rodimus?..”

The mech was silent, causing Drift to stop in his tracks. They were in a small clearing now with trees circling around them. The sun peaked from the clouds above, creating a nice lighted area as he stood in the middle, the captain still on his shoulder.

Carefully, he turned his helm again, his optics squinting with suspicion. It was never good when Rodimus went quiet like this.

The next thing he knew, he was falling towards the ground, his aft hitting the sparse grass as he lost his grip on Rodimus. Together, they tumbled towards the ground, Rodimus now on top of the speedster, digits dipping beneath his white plating to tease and tickle the protoform underneath. 

Drift tried to push him away, but the captain was a bit stronger than he thought. He fumbled, laughing as he continuously tried again and again to derail his assailant, however he only failed. 

How had Rodimus gotten the upper hand, and how in the name of Cybertron did he know Drift was ticklish?! No..there’s no way he knew… was there? 

Drift vented heavily, trying to catch his breath; however, Rodimus wouldn't let up. Coolant prickled at the corner of his optics as he squinted, focusing on Rodimus. The captain had that devilish smirk on his face again.

Frag it all!

Drift held his breath, his servos shooting out and grabbing Rodimus’ servos as he tried to roll the two of them. Using what momentum he could, Drift managed to overpower Rodimus for the moment. They rolled a few times before there was a loud thud and they found themselves unable to move. Luckily, it was Rodimus that was pinned between the speedster and the tree. If it had been Drift… well, he probably would have lost this little tussle.

Drift gave Rodimus the same smirk the bight colored racer had given him earlier, their vents heavy before they both broke into a laughing fit. Drift let go of his captain’s servos, falling, *sinking* into the plush grass next to the mech as he looked up. 

The tree they landed next to was taller than the others in the area it seemed. It had a thick trunk, with dark brown bark. Its foliage was a beautiful green, thick with beautiful pink flowers littered all around. *This is the tree*.

Drift turned his helm towards Rodimus, their optics locking as they both smiled at each other.

“I’m still measuring our height, Roddy.” 

“I know.” 

There it was, he finally agreed and with a smile on his face no less!


End file.
